1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding structure of a treadmill, and more particularly to a folding structure of a treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10 for a conventional folding treadmill 1, the folding treadmill is lifted towards a support frame 3 by using a front end of a treadmill platform 2 as an axis, such that the treadmill platform 2 can be erected and folded in order to reduce the footprint of the treadmill 1. However, the volume of the folded treadmill is still relatively large and inconvenient for its transportation and storage.
To reduce the volume of the folding treadmill 1 after the treadmill 1 is folded, manufacturers generally design a handrail 4 with an appropriate length on the support frame 3, such that the length of the handrail 4 only allows users to stretch their hands towards the support frame 3 to hold the handrail 4. In other words, the holding positions of the user's hands are limited for more diversified fitness exercises.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide an improved folding structure of a treadmill to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.